1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying information code on a display device and a method for optically reading the displayed image, when a commercial transaction is to be settled by the information code such as a quick response (QR) code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, commercial contracts are being settled in such a place as a convenience store where buyers bring their debit notes forwarded from a seller and pay the charges.
The above-mentioned conventional settlement requires a document such as a debit note. However, settlements without using any document can be formulated in order to simplify the settlement.
For example, when a commercial contract is made, the seller transmits to the buyer's mobile telephone the coded debit information together with letter (character) information. Then, the buyer shows that information received on the mobile telephone display at a convenience store. The optical information reader in that convenience store optically reads and then decodes the various information on the mobile telephone display. Thus, the transactions are completed by a buyer's payment of the charge.
Concretely, in JP 2001-188846A, members and stores are registered in an internet server. A buyer's member goes to a seller's store and settles his or her contract which has already concluded through the internet, by showing contract information on his or her mobile telephone, thereby completing the commercial transaction.
Further, in JP 2002-109420A, a buyer transfers his or her charge to a bank account of the seller by using automatic transaction machine (ATM), receives the transferring information from the ATM and goes to the seller where the buyer's transferring information including a QR code is read into the seller's POS (point of sales) terminal, thereby completing the commercial transaction.
However, the above-mentioned optical information reader has a disadvantage that the information codes can neither be recognized nor decoded, when the display surface is bruised or unclean, or when the illumination light happens to be is partially mirror-reflected by the display surface.
Further, the display device of the mobile telephone has a disadvantage that the information quantity is not so large due to a smallness of the display surface and due to a limited capability of an application software for settling the payments.